Involved, my love
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Ahora volvería a ser lo más importante para Kei. [TsukiKuro] [Mpreg]


_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

¿Por qué cuando iba a Tokio el clima tenía que ser tan dramático? Si no era un calor de mierda durante los entrenamientos grupales en verano o noches bajo cero con un metro de nieve que podrían tragarte vivo, tenía que ser ahora una tormenta imparable, con vientos agresivos que intentaban llevárselo a todas partes.

Los paraguas no servían de nada, pensó, viendo el suyo todo maltrecho y tan mojado como él. Por lo menos pudo estar a salvo bajo el techo de la parte trasera de un local, cerrado, al igual que todos los de la calle y probablemente toda la zona donde no había autos y ni un alma pasando cerca a excepción de los otros tres refugiados a su derecha. Tsukishima tiró su paraguas en el contenedor que estaba justo al lado, después de todo la tela estaba toda rota y los alambres y soportes todos fuera de su lugar.

— Oye viejo, ¿tienes hora? Mi celular murió y siento que llevo años aquí… —el sujeto a su lado se retiró la capucha para verlo y ambos abrieron sus ojos a todo dar— … Kei.

Kuroo apenas pudo ver su reflejo borroso en los cristales empañados de Tsukishima, tras los cuales el rubio escondió un tifón de sensaciones. Kuroo parecía más bajo, quizás por estar encorvado contra la pared en la que se apoyaba, o podía ser por su cabello más corto que de todas maneras seguía viéndose tan problemático como recordaba, o era simplemente que él había crecido un poco desmedidamente. Apretó un poco más sus manos que se calentaban dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

El mayor parecía llorar dentro de esos ojos oscuros tan caóticos como el cielo en aquel instante, a pesar de que no hubiera lágrimas. Tetsuro tragó como si pasara pedazos de vidrio por su garganta y se camufló tras su sonrisa dentuda, alcanzando los cabellos de Kei para sacudirlos amistosamente. Sus rizos estaban húmedos pero seguían sintiéndose ligeramente rasposos bajo su mano, ya que el chico nunca tuvo un cuidado especial con su pelo y eso se notaba ahora que lo tenía tan largo que las puntas de su flequillo por poco le cubrían las cejas.

Los dedos casi inhumanamente largos de Kei tomaron su mano para hacer que la quitara, no de una forma grosera, de hecho cada movimiento suyo fue de lo más suave, sin embargo seguía siendo un rechazo.

No te quiebres, Tetsuro. Fue lo que se dijo, convencido de que su sonrisa no acababa de flaquear.

— Joder, ¿cuánto puedes seguir creciendo después de casi dos años?

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que rompieron y dejaron de verse.

— Debes ser tú quien dejó de crecer antes de tiempo, Kuroo-san.

"Kuroo-san."

Tuvo ganas de reír, ¿desde hace cuánto que Kei no lo llamaba de esa manera? Es como si un enorme borrador hubiese pasado sobre la vida del rubio. Vaya habilidad la que tenía este chico para destrozarlo por dentro.

 ** _No tuvieron un buen final. Si bien era una relación complicada por la distancia y sus ocupados estudios Tetsuro pensó que todo estaría bien cuando Tsukki se mudara a Tokio para entrar a la universidad. Sin embargo eso no pasó, Tsukishima había aceptado una beca en Tohoku y Kuroo lo llamó ofuscado pidiendo explicaciones._**

 ** _"— Las universidades de Tokio son más exigentes, no fue suficiente para ganar una beca allí."_**

 ** _"_** — ** _No lo dejes por una oportunidad fallida. De alguna forma… te ayudaré a pagar la carrera, lo que sea."_**

 ** _"— De eso se trata precisamente. ¿No es mejor así? Esto me ayudó a darme cuenta, Tetsuro. Nos hemos volcado tanto en el otro que sin darnos cuenta descuidamos los demás aspectos de nuestra vida, haciendo demasiados sacrificios."_**

 ** _"— Pero tú eres lo más importante."_**

 ** _"Lo sé, sin embargo lo que uno quiere que sea más importante a veces no coincide con las prioridades. En vez de hacer las cosas pensando en mi futuro lo hice pensando en ti, cada ínfima cosa era por ti y perdí la perspectiva. Estuve más pendiente de planear la próxima visita que te haría que de mis clases; estudiar para exámenes importantes de pronto fue menos prioritario que tomar el teléfono y preguntarte cómo te había ido; gasté tiempo que no tenía porque no quería volver a casa cuando iba a visitarte."_**

 ** _"— Kei…"_**

 ** _"— Sé que te esforzaste para venir a verme en cada partido, que también sacabas tiempo de donde no tenías para invitarme a esas citas cursis. También me enteré que discutiste con tus padres por reprobar exámenes y bajar tus calificaciones. Preocupas a tu familia y yo a la mía; incluso tienes un trabajo, no hay espacio para mí, para nosotros."_**

 ** _Tsukishima no le permitió rebatir cuando sentenció que debían terminar y colgó._**

 ** _El moreno casi pierde su trabajo al faltar para ir a enfrentar al contrario, no obstante recibió las mismas frías palabras. Esa y las demás veces que buscó al menor para hablar al respecto, hasta que llegó el momento en que Tsukki dejó de atenderle las llamadas y no volvió a recibirlo en su casa ni siquiera por respeto._**

 ** _Tetsuro decayó mucho con eso; empezó a beber de más y ser descuidado con las personas con las que se liaba y que no conocía, para luego arrepentirse. Recobró un poco de lucidez al pillar una ETS que por pura suerte no fue tan grave como para joderle la vida, y esa fue la primera vez en tantos años que Kenma le gritó. Habría perdido el semestre si los profesores no le hubieses permitido alcanzar la nota suficiente con exámenes de recuperación, con la espalda quebrada por todas las reverencias con las que les tuvo que rogar esa oportunidad._**

Le tomó mucho recuperarse, cosiendo la herida hilo a hilo hasta creerla cerrada. Por supuesto, fue imposible deshacerse de los recuerdos, tampoco quería hacerlo, y consideró que quizás Kei tuvo razón. Pensó haberlo superado, hasta ahora.

Le preguntó al actual Tsukishima cómo le había ido en todo este tiempo y sus respuestas fueron positivas, por supuesto, pues ya no tuvo al lado la distracción llamada Kuroo Tetsuro. No quería parecer un resentido, pero no pudo evitar sentir la boca amarga con ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué él es el único que sufrió?

— ¿Y qué casualidad que andes por aquí?

— Mi madre me obligó a visitar a una prima que acaba de dar a luz, para darle regalos de su parte y llevar a casa fotos del bebé.

— No puedo imaginarte cerca de un bebé… en realidad sí, y es demasiado gracioso.

Tsukki lo mandó a callar.

El par de hermanos que los acompañaba fueron rescatados por sus padres, y cuando la camioneta desapareció entre la lluvia se quedaron solos. Tetsuro sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

— Creí que lo habías dejado.

— Yo también.

Se quedaron sin nada que decir el tiempo que llevó que el cigarrillo entre sus dedos se consumiera. Le preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio al de lentes si acaso este reencuentro podría tratarse de una segunda puerta abierta para ellos.

— Sólo estaríamos tratando de aferrarnos a lo que ya fue.

Tal vez era cierto, que ya no sentía lo mismo por el rubio, que su pecho latiendo como loco y su mente nublada por aquellas buenas memorias simplemente extrañaban cómo se sentía estar con el Tsukki de hace dos años. Pero ya no podía estar con el Tsukishima del pasado, porque éste ya no existía.

La lluvia menguó ligeramente, no obstante parecía seguir sin intenciones de darles un respiro.

Vieron pasar otro auto y fue una casualidad divina que la mujer al volante reconociera a Kuroo. Les ofreció un aventón que no pudieron rechazar.

— ¿Sería posible que me dejara cerca de la estación?

— Cariño, la estación fue cerrada por el terrible clima.

Kei chasqueó la lengua revisando su teléfono; no había planeado quedarse así que este era un gran problema.

— Eres amigo de Kuroo-chan, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no te quedas con él?

— Yo no…

— Sé que no soy tu opción favorita pero no creo que planees nadar de regreso a Miyagi.

El menor tuvo que reconocer su derrota. Ya era tarde y no es que fuera a obligar a la amable mujer a pasearlo en estas condiciones hasta hallar un hotel donde pasar la noche.

Fueron dejados en el edificio de Kuroo y al cruzar la puerta que éste le abría, cuando el mayor lo abrazó por detrás, supo que también extrañaba un poco de esto, probablemente.

 _"Incluso si es una mentira, incluso si es sólo esta noche, no me dejes solo.  
Un beso en los párpados, un beso suave.  
Quédate así hasta que amanezca, mírame._

 _¿Puede el calor de mi cuerpo derretir tu corazón?  
¿Puedo conocerte de nuevo? Dentro de ti."_

Una vez que la puerta se cerró no hubo forma de evitar que esos sentimientos apresurados que ardieron en ellos espontáneamente se combinaran con los pasionales recuerdos, moviendo por su cuenta los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes. Las muecas de sus rostros se marcaban con la lujuria que gemían y Kuroo se empujó con más fuerza dominando el ritmo, buscando que la figura desnuda debajo de él satisfaciera ese hambriento vórtice lleno de dudas, complejos y necesidad que se abrió de golpe con sólo ver a Kei de nuevo.

Dejó que los placenteros alaridos fuesen lo único que saliera de su boca, no debía arruinar esta pequeña felicidad con palabras que Tsukishima no quería oír. Se echó hacia delante apoyando sus manos en el brazo del sofá a cada lado del rostro caliente de Kei y bajó en busca de sus labios cuando el menor lo detuvo, sintiendo su respiración precipitada chocar con la suya antes de hablar.

— Esto no significa nada.

Kuroo sonrió en una fina línea.

— Lo sé.

Y lo besó, con tanta pasión como angustia, a la vez que las palmas del rubio lo afianzaron de las caderas para que las moliera más duro sobre el miembro que resbalaba dentro y fuera de su entrada. Tsukishima lo sujetó para levantarse con él encima y volver a caer, atrapando a Kuroo entre su cuerpo y el otro extremo del sillón mientras el pelinegro lo aprisionaba con sus piernas, empujando el trasero del de lentes con los talones para que continuara hundiéndose en su interior.

Tsukishima penetró fuertemente hundido en el cuello ajeno mientras Tetsuro aruñó sus brazos mirando el techo donde se amortiguaba el ruido del caer de la lluvia, golpeteos lejanos e insistentes que se confundían con los rotos latidos de su corazón. Kei sintió rodar por su mejilla una lágrima que no era suya.

Alrededor de mes y medio después de que Tsukishima regresara a su pueblo recibió el mensaje de un número que se identificó como Kuroo. Le sorprendió.

 _«Seguro te asusté. Es que tengo que decirte algo importante y Kenma me consiguió tu teléfono.»_

Sin dudas estaba confundido; se supone que no tuvieran contacto, que su reencuentro fue algo fortuito. Respondió que no pasaba nada y le preguntó por eso tan importante, y aunque Tetsuro le dijo que no era necesario, con terror en los ojos Kei tomó el siguiente tren rumbo a la capital.

Cuando llegó a aquella clínica sus pasos lo llevaron al largo sillón de espera donde estaba Kuroo, acompañado de Kenma que mataba el tiempo en los juegos de su celular después de que lo regañaran por subir los pies en el asiento. El ex capitán fue el único que alzó la mirada al notarlo y lo saludó algo incómodo. Tomó asiento al costado libre del mayor dejando su mochila en el suelo.

— Me enteré el fin de semana pero me tomó varios días decidirme si te decía o no, pensé que era lo correcto. ¿Está bien que vinieras? ¿No tienes clases?

— Salí temprano.

De hecho ese era el único día que salía tan temprano como para permitirse un viaje a Tokio. Qué casualidad.

Tsukishima le agradeció que le avisara, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse feliz. Pasaron casi veinte minutos en total silencio mientras la recepcionista pasó adentro a un nuevo paciente.

— ¿Cómo pasó? Es decir... —a pesar del arrebato en el departamento del moreno Tsukishima había usado protección.

— Bueno, parece que un preservativo no es infalible.

Hubo otro rato de silencio sin que se miraran todavía.

— ¿Vas a tenerlo?

De reojo tras sus lentes lo vio asentir.

— De verdad, no tienes que hacer nada si no quieres. Lo entiendo.

Aún faltaba casi una hora para que fuera el turno de Kuroo. El rubio acabó suspirando y colocó su mano sobre la que el mayor mantenía empuñada encima de su muslo, la cual Tetsuro enseguida destensó para girarla y apretar la suya en agradecimiento.

Se levantó preguntándole si quería algo de la máquina expendedora.

— Sólo agua está bien, me dijeron que no comiera nada antes de la revisión.

También le preguntó a Kozume y éste negó sin dejar de mirar su móvil. Dejaron de escuchar sus pisadas cuando se perdió en el pasillo.

— Lo estás atando.

— Le dije que no tiene que hacerse cargo.

— Pero sabías que lo hará de todos modos.

Kenma dejó a un lado su teléfono para verlo.

— Kuro, ¿qué hiciste?

Se trató simplemente de una tenue mueca sobre los labios del pelinegro, sin embargo fue la primera vez que la sonrisa de su amigo de la infancia le produjo tantos escalofríos.

Ahora sí era la prioridad de Kei.


End file.
